


Podfic: Bad Hair, Karaoke, and Just Touya

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of daisydiversions' "Bad Hair, Karaoke, and Just Touya".</p><p>
  <i>Hikaru contemplates the state of Touya's hair and why he's never comtemplated it's state before.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Bad Hair, Karaoke, and Just Touya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisydiversions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Hair, Karaoke, and Just Touya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351048) by [daisydiversions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions). 



Download: [MP3](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/mmmdraco-karaoke.mp3) (Right click, save as.)


End file.
